


Kill Your Boss: Eurydice

by TannedBanana



Category: Kill Your Boss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It of Sorts, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannedBanana/pseuds/TannedBanana
Summary: if you had let me rest with the dead,I had forgot youand the past.- Excerpt from “Eurydice” by H.D.My take on Season 2 of Kill Your Boss, with the ever-popular "everyone lives (sorta)" trope.Is it interactive?- Yes, I tried.Will selecting different choices lead to romancing different characters?- Yes, I'm trying.
Relationships: Alex Miller/Logan Harris, Alex Miller/Noah Young, Alex Miller/Riam Zimmer, Logan Harris & Riam Zimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

So you have swept me back,

I who could have walked with the live souls

above the earth,

I who could have slept among the live flowers

at last;

...

if you had let me wait

I had grown from listlessness

into peace,

if you had let me rest with the dead,

I had forgot you

and the past.

\- Excerpt from “Eurydice” by H.D. 


  
  


***

  
  


The autumn wind was too strong. Leaves scattered from trees, and the ruddy foliage was soon swept off the ground. It seemed the weather was eager to erase any and all traces of the summer past. 

Riam watched as a brown leaf floated away from him in a ruthless twirl. He squinted against the wind, the grip on his cane growing tighter without thought.

“Whatcha thinkin’?”

A playful voice interjected. Riam didn’t bother looking at the direction of the voice. 

“Aw, come on, Mr. Zimmer. Communication is key to a healthy work environment!”

Even though Riam knew the man was angling for a reaction, he still couldn’t suppress his sigh.

“If you must know, I was thinking about the weather.”

“Hmm. That doesn’t sound super interesting,” the man said with a mock pout. 

“My thoughts are not for your amusement--”

Riam finally turned to the man. A silver strand of hair glistened in the crisp October sunlight.

“...Harris.”

  
  


***

**Kill Your Boss: Eurydice**

Prologue. The Poisoned Flames of Blue

***

  
  


Alex woke with a start. 

“--lex, you okay?”

A sleepy voice asked from his side. Alex nodded, then realized belatedly that the man couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Go back to sleep, Noah.”

“Mkay…”

Alex reached out to run his hand through Noah’s hair. 

_ Such a light sleeper. _

Alex couldn’t remember if Noah had always been like that. But after the damage to the latter man’s sight, it was like Noah was tuned into his surroundings even in his sleep. 

...Which wasn’t to say Alex was necessarily a light sleeper. So what had woken him? 

A nightmare? No, he was used to that by now. Even after all this time, bloody faces still haunted his sleep. He’d learned to deal with them as much as he could. Therapy helped, and of course--

Noah let out a snore. He sounded like a donkey with a head cold.

Alex chuckled. He turned on his side to snuggle against Noah and closed his eyes. Whatever had interrupted his sleep could wait until tomorrow.

  
  


***

  
  


Episode 1 Coming Soon!


	2. Episode 1. An Unwanted Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it interactive?  
> \- Yes, I tried.
> 
> Will my choices lead to different endings (with different characters)?  
> \- Kinda. I am writing different plotlines/endings for different LIs. It's a matter of technical execution.
> 
> Also the author of KYB posted my fic on their twitter acount! I feel so grateful--hope I don't let them down!  
> https://twitter.com/otter7423/status/1323899560893149184

_**Rochester, NY** _

  
It was too dark to get a clean shot.

  
"Tsk."

  
Riam clicked his tongue and adjusted his rifle. It didn't change the fact that it was simply impossible to get a clear visual of the target.

  
"How ya doin', boss?" A tinny voice crackled in Riam's ear.

  
"It's too dark. We might have to abort."

  
"True that. It's a shame, though. He's sittin' right there."

  
The man in question was, indeed, right there. Riam let out a soft sigh.

  
"We can always come back tomorrow. Hudgens is not the sort to vary his routine without a reason."

  
"Mm. True. Want me to pick you up, then?"

  
"Su--"

  
_Clang--_

  
Just then, a loud shattering noise from within the house interrupted Riam's assent. Riam looked back into his scope, then raised an eyebrow.

  
"...Harris."

  
"Yeah, what's up?"

  
"Do you believe in luck?"

  
"That's a stupid-ass question, especially coming from you."

  
"...Do you?"

  
A brief silence followed. Riam waited, his right eye still staring into the scope.

  
"...Sure, why not. It got me here, didn't it?"

  
Riam involuntarily tightened his grip on the barrel of the rifle.

  
"Well, then."

  
Screams were now coming from the house. Riam tried his best to relax his body, and then--

  
"Do pray that luck is on my side, will you?"

  
Pulled the trigger.

**

 **Kill Your Boss: Eurydice**  
Episode 1. An Unwanted Return

**

**_Meeting Room, CIA HQ_ **

  
"With all due respect, I think it's a matter of perspective, sir."

  
Alex sat across from Noah in the meeting room, drawing meaningless doodles on his pad.

  
"You _could_ see the shooting as something random, but I'm inclined to think that it's more than that. Of course, the nature of the shooting doesn't change the fact that the strongest candidate in the upcoming presidential race is now dead--"

  
"Yes, thank you, Agent Young."

  
The senior agent rubbed his temple, all but rolling his eyes at Noah's comment.

  
"Agent Miller, you've been quiet throughout the meeting. I would appreciate it if you provided some input regarding the situation."

  
Alex's flinch was too small for anyone to notice--except for Noah, who raised his eyebrows at Alex from across the table.

  
"Ah... I think Senator Hudgens' death was...

  
\- A random event. 

-A targeted assassination. 

  


* * *

  
The senior agent hummed approvingly at Alex's answer.

  
Noah, on the other hand, bristled and responded, "Why do you think that, Agent Miller?"

  


* * *

  
The senior agent tutted at Alex's answer.

  
"And why do you think that, Agent Miller?" He asked.

  


* * *

  
"There's no denying that the shooting was done by a seasoned professional." Alex put down his pencil and clasped his hands. "Yet, the shooting wasn't congruous to any agenda of known assassination groups. And--"

  
"That would point to it being a random event, wouldn't it?" The senior agent impatiently interjected.

  
"Yes." Alex responded.

  
The senior agent looked vindicated for a brief second. Alex continued, "But there's also the possibility that this is the start of a new series of coordinated attacks."

  
Alex could practically feel Noah beaming at him even as he kept his eyes focused on the senior agent. The senior agent looked almost personally offended at Alex's words.

  
"A new series of coordinated attacks? I rather think you're entertaining some paranoia--"

  
"It isn't paranoia, sir." Noah's voice took on a new vigor, as if he were encouraged by Alex's support. "Like Agent Miller said, the attack was very professional. The conditions couldn't have been worse for a shooting last night, not to mention the fact that Senator Hudgens' wife--"

  
Noah cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable.

  
"...His ex-wife, I believe, Agent Young." Alex took pity on Noah and continued for him. "It is a widely known fact that Rachel Bowin, former wife of Senator Hudgens, is involved with an anarchist sector that almost ruined the man's political career last year."

  
"That may be the case, gentlemen, but your reasoning is going down a slippery slope." The senior agent answered with a sigh. "We can't simply assume that whoever shot Senator Hudgens is a member of the anarchist sector that Rachel Bowin is associated with--"

  
Just then, a soft knock interrupted the senior agent's words. The door of the meeting room opened, and a slight woman peeked out from behind the door.

  
"Excuse me, agents. I'm sorry. But I need Agent Miller and Agent Young, right now. Emergency briefing."

  
Alex glanced at Noah, their eyes meeting for a brief second before they parted.

  
"I suppose we'll take our leave." Alex said as he pushed his chair back to stand up. Noah jumped up as well.

  
The senior agent looked like he'd just bit into a lemon.

  
"Sure, of course. I'll talk to you later, gentlemen."

  
Alex and Noah nodded at the man before heading out the door. The woman was waiting for them just outside.

  
"It's an honor to meet you, Agent Miller, Agent Young," she said as she offered her hand out to Alex and Noah. "My name is Margaret Wood. I recently joined the DDI."

  
_The DDI?_

  
There was a lot of hushed-up gossip around the DDI, short for Directorate of Digital Innovation. At the same time, the CIA was an ironically conservative organization that distrusted anything new--which the DDI certainly was.

  
_What could someone from the DDI want from us?"_

  
\- What's going on?

  
\- Nice to meet you, Agent Wood.

* * *

  
"It must be something urgent to pull us out of a meeting."

  
Wood didn't seem to be fazed by Alex's clipped tone.

  
"You really should hear it directly from the director," she replied.

* * *

  
Alex replied, schooling his face into what he hoped was a professional smile. He asked, "Do you know why Agent Young and I are being summoned?"

  
Wood replied with a smile of her own, "I do, as a matter of fact. But it's probably better for you to be officially briefed by the director."

* * *

  
"The director?" Alex asked sharply.

  
Wood hummed in assent.

  
"Yes. Shall we get going then?"

  
She then turned away from Alex and Noah and started walking, her loafers clicking ominously against the floor. Alex and Noah exchanged yet another glance before slowly heading after her.

  
_**Director's Office, CIA HQ** _

  
"Ah, agents. Do come in."

  
Garcia was a man in his fifties, a seasoned agent who'd never have accepted the position of director in other circumstances. But almost everyone had supported his leadership after the mess that had happened a year ago. Garcia was dedicated to his job and to the nation, but he wasn't corrupt nor mad for power. It was generally agreed that he was just what the Agency needed after McCullson--and Aria.

  
"Good morning, Director Garcia. You wanted to see us?" Alex asked.

  
"Yes. Would you like some tea?"

  
Garcia was known to offer tea to anyone who entered his office. After some discreet but tasteful hacking, it was concluded that the habit had probably stemmed from his brief stint with the MI6.

  
"I think we're alright, sir." Alex answered for the group after casting quick glances at Noah and Wood.

  
"Ah, good, good."

  
Garcia then turned to Wood to ask, "I'm assuming Agent Miller and Agent Young have no idea as of yet?"

  
"No, sir. I told them it would be best to hear it from you," Wood replied. Garcia nodded, humming to himself.

  
Something about the situation didn't sit right with Alex.

  
_There's too much beating around the bush. What's going on?_

  
Noah was quietly analyzing Garcia's body language, Alex could tell.

  
"Well. There's no other way to say it."

  
Garcia began, looking directly into Alex's eyes. Alex could hear a distant ringing in his ears.

  
"We think Aria White is alive."

  
\- Sorry, what?

  
\- ...I see.

* * *

  
The ringing was growing louder now.

  
_Aria._

  
His sister, his family, and--his savior, once upon a time.

  
Alex blinked slowly, trying to calm himself down. Fortunately, Noah seemed to be on top of it.

* * *

  
Although Alex put on his best poker face, there was no stopping the ringing in his ears. He clenched his fist, digging his fingernails into his palm. He focused on the dull pain and tried to think of a suitable follow-up response.

  
Just then, Noah came to his rescue.

* * *

  
"Why do 'we' think that? And why are you telling us this?" He asked.

  
"The DDI intercepted an encrypted email addressed to you and Agent Miller," Wood answered, pulling out a piece of paper. "This is a copy of the decrypted email."

  
Noah took the piece of paper and quickly skimmed through. He then handed it over to Alex.

  
"....!!"

  
_The rain has stopped, and all has dried--both humans and monsters._

_Will the footless bird arise from its doomed perch?_

_The monster lies in wait, bloodied but eager for its brother._

  
Images of blood, gunshots, and darkness swept over Alex. He felt like he was going to suffocate.

  
"The language is unnecessarily poetic," Garcia spoke, pointedly looking down at his clasped hands, "but the email contains allusions to Agent Miller's private conversation with Aria White, just before she was shot."

  
Alex didn't say anything in response.

  
Garcia continued, "We can therefore assume that whoever sent the email has access to Aria White, at the very least."

  
"Not necessarily, sir," Noah interrupted. "The only thing the email proves is that the sender _had_ access to White, at some point after that particular conversation held between White and Agent Miller." He shrugged and continued, "It would be too much of a leap to assume that she still lives."

  
Garcia nodded, his eyes still on his hands.

  
"You're absolutely correct, Agent Young."

  
The director then lifted his gaze to stare into Alex's eyes.

  
"But I'm afraid this is just the tip of the iceberg."

  
**_Noah's Car_ **

  
The ride home was predictably silent, until Noah gingerly asked,

  
"So, what do you want for dinner?"

  
Alex closed his eyes then opened them back again.

  
"...Is that really what you want to talk about right now?"

  
"Sure, why not?" Noah snorted softly. "It's the safest topic we have at the moment, isn't it?"

  
"And just what do you mean by that?" Alex bristled.

  
Noah's answering voice was almost maddeningly calm.

  
"I don't mean anything by it, just that dinner is probably the thing we're both thinking of."

  
\- Why are you always like this?

  
\- ...Wanna get chili dogs?

  
\- You can choose, I don't have much of an appetite.

* * *

  
A short silence followed Alex's outburst.

  
_Damn it, I shouldn't have said that out loud._

  
"...I'm sorry, Noah."

  
Alex rubbed his temple, letting out a soft sigh.

  
"It's just... Well. A lot happened today. I think I'm a bit on edge."

  
Noah was still silent. Then, he made an abrupt turn.

* * *

  
Noah didn't reply.

  
"...Noah?" Alex called out, taking a side glance at the man driving.

  
"I'm in the mood for a burger, actually. Do you want to stop by a diner on the way? I bet they have both."

  
"Yeah, that sounds good--woah, watch out, Noah!"

  
Alex yelled as Noah made an abrupt turn.

* * *

  
Alex groaned at Alex's response.

  
"Alex, you said that yesterday, too. You're not sick, are you? Loss of appetite is a very common symptom of the flu."

  
Alex chuckled.

  
"I'm not, so don't worry. I really just don't have much of a preference on what I eat tonight."

  
"Hmm. If you say so."

  
Noah hummed and made a turn.

* * *

  
"There's a diner I used to go to all the time near this exit."

  
The car sped up as Noah stepped on the accelerator.

  
"Slow down! We're not in any hurry," Alex said as he clutched his seat belt.

  
For some reason, Noah seemed delighted at Alex's reaction.

  
"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry. So, actually--we are in a hurry."

  
Noah turned his head to wink at Alex before he put his eyes back on the road.

  
"Hold tight, Alex."

  
The roar of the engine drowned out Alex's yelps of protest.

  
_**Diner**_

  
Alex studied Noah's face as Noah ordered for both of them.

  
When you were short with Noah in the car

  
When you wanted chili dogs

  
When you let Noah choose what to have for dinner

* * *

  
"Can we get a burger and a steak dinner, please?" Noah said. 

  
"Sure thing, honey."

  
The waitress gave Noah a wide grin and added in a stage whisper.

  
"Would your husband like something to drink with that steak dinner?"

  
"We're not married." 

  
Alex replied on autopilot, then immediately winced. A strange expression flitted across Noah's face.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought... Well, never mind. Let me go put your order in."

  
The waitress hastily walked away.

  
Alex sighed and asked, "Now, wanna talk about the elephant in the room?"

  
Noah nodded in response.

  
"Yeah, sure. Putting it off isn't going to help one bit."

  
"So. Aria."

  
Noah opened his mouth, then promptly closed it again.

  
"...What?"

  
"No, it's just..." Noah said, rubbing the space below one brow with his thumb. "I just thought you meant the husband thing. It's my mistake, sorry."

  
Alex didn't know what to say to that, so he just ignored the interjection and continued,

* * *

  
"Can we get a burger and a chili dog, please? Noah said.

  
"Yes, of course."

  
The waitress jotted down their orders with a smile and turned to Alex. She asked, "Are you sure you'll be okay with just a chili dog for dinner? Maybe you'd like a side of potatoes?"

  
"It's fine, thank you."

  
Alex did his best to smile back at her.

  
"Well, if you and your husband need anything, I'll be right over there. Okay, honey?"

  
Alex only registered what the waitress had said after she walked away from their booth.

  
"...Did she just say 'husband'?" Alex blurted out.

  
Noah shrugged form across the table.

  
Alex sighed and asked, "Now, wanna talk about the elephant in the room?"

  
Noah nodded in response.

  
"Yeah, sure. Putting it off isn't going to help one bit."

  
"So. Aria." Alex began.

  
Noah opened his mouth, then promptly closed it again.

  
"...What?" Alex asked.

  
"It's nothing," Noah mumbled, averting his gaze.

  
Alex just raised an brow and continued,

* * *

  
"Can we get two burgers, please?" Noah said.

  
"Mm-hmm. Would you like anything else with that?"

  
The waitress smiled at Noah, then turned to Alex with twinkling eyes.

  
"Maybe something to share with your husband?"

  
"Uh..." Alex reflexively sought out Noah's eyes.

  
Noah only winked at him from across the table.

  
"We're... good, I think. Thanks." Alex awkwardly replied.

  
The waitress humed and walked away. Alex raised his eyebrows at Noah.

  
"She's the one who said it, not me," Noah said with a shrug.

  
"Well, you certainly didn't correct her."

  
"Neither did you." Noah lifted his chin, as if to challenge Alex.

  
Alex could only chuckle.

  
Alex sighed and asked, "Now, wanna talk about the elephant in the room?"

  
Noah nodded in response.

  
"Yeah, sure. Putting it off isn't going to help one bit."

  
"Do you want to propose? Or should I do it?"

  
Noah's eyes bulged at Alex's question.

  
"Wait, _that's_ what you want to talk about?"

  
Alex chortled at Noah's reaction.

  
"I mean, it's not my top priority right now," he said, "but I want to get around to it eventually."

  
The tips of Noah's ears had reddened.

  
"Well, just for the record..." Noah mumbled, "I might... be planning something..."

  
"Oh, really? I look forward your future proposal then."

  
Alex smiled at Noah, resting his chin on one hand.

  
They stared into each other's eyes. Something heavy trickled into their shared gaze.

  
Alex quickly cleared his throat and changed the topic.

* * *

  
"Anyway, if what Garcia and Wood said is true..."

  
**_Director's Office, CIA HQ_ **

  
"In the aftermath of last year's events, there was a temporary power vacuum in Black Star," Garcia said. "Of course, you're both aware of this."

  
Noah responded with a curt nod, "Yes, sir. We were briefed."

  
_Too many times._

  
Alex privately thought. The shock still hadn't worn off from Garcia's earlier revelation. Every thought in Alex's brain felt disjointed.

  
Garcia continued. "The lack of a charismatic leader figure such as Zimmer or Harris meant that the organization would weaken considerably. Or so we'd hoped."

  
"I'm assuming there's a 'but'?" Noah asked.

  
Garcia nodded. He turned to Wood.

  
"Agent Wood, if you would?"

  
Wood handed two copies of a photo to Alex and Noah. It showed a man with dark hair and olive skin, his eyes hidden behind a giant pair of sunglasses.

  
"Miguel Sanchez. He was in a latino gang on the west coast before moving across the country for unknown reasons. He's been seen with the inner members of Black Star for some time now. We believe he's on his way to becoming the next chairman."

  
"Wait, that makes no sense," Noah protested. "Black Star is corporate, so it doesn't have an explicit racial rule. But it's enough of an old-school gang that the majority of its members are white, especially the ones who matter. I remember this because getting people to trust me there was extremely difficult."

  
"...That's true." Alex broke his silence, remembering a piece of a conversation from--before. "One of the reasons Zimmer had a hard time controlling the board was because he was... quarter-Arab, or something. It's doubtful that the remaining board members would elect a full-out latino to lead the organization."

  
"That's what I first thought, too," Wood replied with a slight grimace. "We're still not sure how Sanchez persuaded Black Star's board members. The ones who aren't already locked up, anyway."

  
"And that's another thing," Garcia said, "The CIA already had enough material on Black Star to shut off most of its illegal activities. They're keeping strictly to above-ground dealings, mostly gun stuff."

  
Noah was tapping his index finger over his thigh. He asked, "Then what exactly are we looking at here? What's this got to do with Aria White?"

  
"We didn't think to connect Sanchez to White until Senator Hudgens was assassinated in his house last night," Wood explained. "The bullet found in Hudgens' skull is manufactured by only one company abroad. And the only American corporation that imports the kind is--well..."

  
"...Black Star," Alex finished for Wood. He ran a hand through his hair.

  
"Yes," Wood answered. "One of their newer products, after Sanchez showed up in Black Star." 

  
Garcia cleared his throat. "Agent Wood has been building a case file about an assassination team that's been active for about 6 months. Jack Hudgens fits the profile of the team's target pool."

  
Noah seemed to be losing his patience.

  
"Okay. So the assassination team is backed by Black Star or Sanchez," he spoke. "Again, what about White?"

  
"Aria White made many questionable choices," Wood replied, "but she did a lot of good, too."

  
Alex jerked in surprise. Wood went on, oblivious to Alex's reaction.

  
"One of the projects she was working on before she was eliminated was identifying key players in a dark web sex trafficking ring."

Something cold crept down Alex's spine.

  
_Oh, God._

  
"And the assassination team," Wood continued, "has been ticking off White's list for the past 6 months."

  
**_Diner_**

  
"...Do you think she could be alive?" Noah asked.

  
Alex shifted in his seat.

  
\- Hard to say, isn't it?

  
\- Yeah, I think so.

* * *

  
"On the one hand," Alex continued, "the assassination team got their hit list from somewhere. But on the other hand... they could have easily gotten it from her before she was killed."

  
_Before I killed her._

  
The memory was still clear in his brain, its jagged edges cutting into Alex's sanity at times.

  
If Noah noticed Alex's eyes growing distant for a moment, he tactfully didn't show it.

* * *

  
"If the assassination team got their hit list before she was shot--"

  
_Before I shot her._

  
Alex firmly repressed the memory that was threatening to come to his mind. 

  
He continued, "Then there's no reason the would have waited so long before starting down the list. The CIA would have been aware of their activities long before 6 months ago."

  
Noah let out a thoughtful hum.

* * *

  
"The one lead we have is the email." Noah said. "I'll have to ask Wood if I can see the original before I can say for sure, but it's highly likely that it was sent by the assassination team."

  
He suddenly planted his face onto the table and groaned.

  
"Ugh. 'Assassination team,'" he grumbled into the table. "That's such a mouthful. I mean, who says that? Sometimes I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie."

  
Alex stared at Noah before slowly starting to speak.

  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, Noah... but we _are_ CIA agents. We're basically American James Bond."

  
Noah groaned again and raised his head, his chest still slumped over the table.

  
"Nope," he said resolutely. "You go do that. You can be James Bond, I'll just be your supportive boyfriend."

  
Alex chuckled and patted Noah's head.

  
\- Does that make you my Bond girl?

  
\- Well, then. Maybe you should call me Mr. Bond tonight.

* * *

  
Noah caught Alex's hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a light kiss.

  
"Your Bond woman, thank you very much. Get on with the times, old man."

  
"Ooh, 'old man.' My, aren't you a cheeky lad," Alex said in his best imitation of Sean Connery.

  
When you're getting steak dinner

  
When you're getting a chili dog

  
When you're getting a burger

* * *

  
"Oh, come on. You're barely older than me," Noah scoffed. 

  
Alex raised his brow challengingly.

  
As Noah was about to retort, the waitress came back with their orders.

* * *

  
"Well, we'll see if you can call me 'lad' after tonight," Noah said in a low voice. 

  
_Ah... I wasn't really going for that kind of thing, but okay._

  
Thankfully, the waitress then came back with their orders.

* * *

  
"Well, Mr. Bond. Maybe you should teach me to be better behaved," Noah said with a mischievous smile.

  
Alex's mouth was suddenly dry. Just then, the waitress came back with their orders.

* * *

  
When you're getting steak dinner

  
When you're getting a chili dog

  
When you're getting a burger

* * *

  
"My, Mr. Bond. Are you going to interrogate me?" Noah sat up coquettishly, crossing his arms on the table in front of his chest. "Will you tie me to the bed?"

  
Alex's mouth was suddenly dry. It felt like something was tightening around his chest.

  
Just then, the waitress returned with their orders.

* * *

  
"Mm, I'd rather call you James." Noah smirked and sat up to lean back on his seat. "I can be the villain that seduces you into crime."

  
Alex's mouth was suddenly dry. It felt like something was tightening around his chest.

  
Just then, the waitress returned with their orders.

* * *

  
"Mr. Bond. I believe you have a deal." Noah slowly sat up again, keeping his eyes on Alex the entire time. "How about a game of chess before you show me your gun?"

  
Alex's mouth was suddenly dry. It felt like something was tightening around his chest.

  
Just then, the waitress returned with their orders.

* * *

  
She put the dishes in front of Alex and Noah, and they both thanked her. 

  
Alex was about to start eating when the waitress suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot! Are you Mr. Alex Miller?" 

  
Alex froze. He darted a glance at Noah, who had also stiffened.

  
"...Sure. Why do you ask?" Alex instinctively put a hand below the table to subtly feel the gun he had across his belt.

  
"A gentleman just left this for you at the register. He asked me to pass it on to you." She handed a cream-colored envelope to Alex.

  
He took it, forcing a smile on his face. "Thank you," he told the waitress.

  
"Oh, no problem! Enjoy your meal!"

  
After she left, Alex looked at Noah again.

  
"Do you think I should bring it to HQ? Dust it for fingerprints first?"

  
Noah shook his head.

  
"No. Whoever that sent it would have thought of that. This is weird, Alex. I don't like it. The timing is especially strange."

  
"Yeah, I know."

  
Alex bit his lip. 

  
"Well, only one way to find out what it is." He steeled himself and ripped open the envelope. 

  
"......!"

  
Alex jumped out of the booth, dodging waiters and diners to get to the door. He slammed open the glass door with his body and darted out to the parking lot.

  
"Hailey!!" Alex yelled with all the breath he had. "Hailey, are you there?! HAILEY!"

  
The only answer Alex got was the echo of his own voice. He could feel his legs give out under him. 

  
Just as he was about to collapse onto the asphalt--

  
"Alex! Are you okay?"

  
Strong arms reached out from behind him and kept him from falling.

  
"What's going on? Why on earth were you screaming Hailey's name?"

  
Alex untangled himself from Noah's hold and staggered to the wall of the diner building. He leaned back against the wall, sliding down to slump on the ground.

  
"...Alex? Please, tell me what's going on." Noah asked worriedly. Alex wordlessly handed over the open envelope.

  
"Wait, is that...?" Noah's eyes widened. He ran to a light just outside the diner door, trying to see better in the dark. 

  
There was no doubt about it. In the envelope was a photo--of Hailey, smiling radiantly in a swimsuit.

  
And over the photo was a scrawl in crimson ink:

  
_"They brought her back. That's why."_

  
Continued in Episode 2 


End file.
